Pram the Oracle (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Pram the Oracle= |-|Pram with the Sacred Tome= |-|Full Power Pram= Summary Pram the Oracle is a demon who became an Overlord at age 2. Because of this and her ability to read the future she has become well respected by all, even the Badass Overlord Zetta who fears that she will one day surpass him. With her genius-level intellect Pram manipulates other Overlords into being her playthings. It is later implied that she is the daughter of King Drake the 3rd (She says that she took over her father's Netherworld and King Drake says that Pram took over his Netherworld). Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Pram the Oracle Origin: Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Demon, Overlord Powers and Abilities: |-|Pram=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Elemental Manipulation via Ice Manipulation, Duplication, Destruction, Teleportation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Is able to exist within the Overlord's Room), Dimensional Travel |-|With the Sacred Tome=Resurrection, Creation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Precognition via Omniscience, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance, Summoning, Absorption, Reality Warping, Wish Granting |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Has enough mana to compare to Zetta, Zetta worries about how strong she is, Can exist within the Overlord's Room) '| Low Complex Multiverse Level '''(Overpowered the Cosmos itself with her sheer Mana power) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Can fight on par with Zetta) '| MFTL+ '''(Should be as fast if not faster than she was before) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range to Kilometres |''' Standard melee range to Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Staff, The Sacred Tome Intelligence: Genius (Makes several plans that manipulate the strongest being in her verse to be her playthings), Nigh-Omniscient with the Sacred Tome (The Sacred Tome has all knowledge in it) Weaknesses: Is very egotistical, To make a wish with the Sacred Tome one has to give up mana to do so the big the task the more mana that is required, if the user gives up too much Mana then they die Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Pram can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Freezing Prophecy: Pram rains icicles on the opponent before dropping a massive block of ice on them. ** Ice Mirror: Pram creates a sphere of ice mirrors around the opponent which Pram uses to duplicate herself and her duplicates to punch the opponent. ** Frost Dragon: Pram changes into her Full Power Form and creates a living dragon made of ice which grabs the opponent in its mouth and slams them into a wall. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Pram can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Pram the Oracle | Full Power Pram Note: Despite what Pram claims, she cannot see the future on her own. She just read ahead in the Sacred Tome to get information on future events. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1